Club Party
by Night Fangz
Summary: a series of oneshots with the Naruto characters at Club Party. Warning: kareoking may be involved, also watch out for a giant drunk fish man if you come across him :D
1. Sakura & Itachi

~**Disclaimer: Snow Phoenix-Dragon does not own Naruto or the song Solo by Iyaz. Or the song Stranger by Hilary Duff**~

* * *

It was a friday night and all of the Konoha Twelve were going to the new club, Club Party. It was asked to be built by Tsunade, since most of the other clubs served alcohol and she didn't want under-aged ninjas to be drinking. It was like a normal club and there was even kareoke nights.

"Sakura, want to do the kareoke contest?" Ino asked me.

"No thanks, I think it is only guy's kareoke night."

"What makes you say that?"

"The sign over there that says Guy's Kareoke Night Only."

She sweatdropped and I laughed. Grinning she dragged me to where our other friends were waiting. We were only 15 or 16, but we felt younger, especially since we are mostly treated like kids by the older shinobis and kunoichis. The Konoha 12 ranged from the ranks of chunins to jonins. Jonins being: Neji, Shikamaru, Ten Ten, Lee, and I. Chunins being the others.

[Authoress' POV]

Sakura looked over to Sasuke to see that he was flinching farther and farther away from the fangirls that seemed to have caught him. They were trying to flirt with him and he had a desperate look on his face.

Without meaning to Sakura laughed. Sasuke glared at her, but she only laughed some more. She avioded his glare becuase she knew she was going to get it at training tomorrow, if she makes it through the night. Her and Sasuke have developed a friendship during the first chunin exam when she punched Orochimaru in the neck just as he was about to give Sasuke the curse mark.

Orochimaru attacked during the final part and almost took their Hokage's life. But feeling the killing intent roll off of Sakura, Naruto, and a few others made him rethink his plan and flee. Itachi, Sasuke's brother came back and, in front of the whole village, told everyone the reason why he killed his clan. Danzo was arrested and trialed, he was stripped of his rank and his chakra was suppressed by Tsunade herself.

[Sakura's POV]

He now has to help with the Konoha Twelve whenever they need. Sometimes we call on him to get us food and run errands, it is fun and I enjoy it.

When Itachi returned he brought along the Akatsuki, which were now working with Konoha under Tsunade's rule. She became the fifth Hokage when the Third retired after the attack from Orochimaru, although he found himself stuck with more paperwork when Tsunade took over.

The Akatsuki was a pretty cool group once I start thinking about it. Tobi, who happened to be Madara, was watched carefully by everyone. ALthough I don't think it is necessary, since I personally threatened him myself. He tried to get Naruto when no one was paying attention. Now he was stuck as Tobi and Tobi's personality. I think my Inner gave him to much of a scare.

Anyways I have gotten close with Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Kisame, and Tobi. Yes, even Tobi/Madara. Apparently he dubbed me as his imouto, which I thought was creepy at first, but then I got used to it.

The age group of the Akatsuki ranged from the ages of 17-20 and one 22 year old. The 22 year old being Tobi.

Anyways the host for tonight is up on stage and says that an uknown kareokier (person who sings kareoke, I made it up, I think) would be singing the song Solo by Iyaz.

As the music started my mind wandered to a person who has been on my mind lately, His name? Why, it is Uchiha Itachi. I know, first Sasuke now Itachi. I think I am prone to fall in love with Uchihas. But I hope that I won't go for Tobi/Madara, that's be way to creepy.

When the person started singing my eyes snapped up front. My green orbs widen and my mouth hung open. Uchiha Itachi was the mysterious kareokier tonight and he had one wicked voice.

Itachi Singing:

I said I dont want to walk this earth  
If I gotta do it solo

Itachi looked at me and continued singing.

See girl we used to be a team Running the streets  
Ya we was living out our dream, ohh  
You used to be my rider  
I was your provider  
Now we separated in to two

Oh and baby you left and sailed away alone (Yeah, alone)  
And now you got me trapped up on this island  
Where noway to get home

And I dont wanna go, go  
I dont wanna go, girl  
I dont wanna it, no no  
I dont wanna it, down low  
I dont want to walk this earth  
If I gotta do it solo (solo)

Cuz I was so high  
And now I'm so low  
And I dont wanna walk around alone,(solo)  
I said I dont want to walk this earth  
If I gotta do it solo (solo, solo)

You was the beat onto my top line  
Put us together  
And you offered it the rewind  
See, you give me a purpose  
Now I'm getting nervous  
That my heart will never sing again  
Oh, when we were burning up the airways  
They know us from the Virgin Islands to the U.K.  
See, we was on the way to the platinum and gold  
Never thought that you'd go , but you did yeah  
Yeah, You did

Oh and baby you left and sailed away alone (Yeah, alone)  
And now you got me trapped up on this island  
Where noway to get home

And I dont wanna go, go  
I dont wanna go, go  
I dont wanna go, no  
I dont wanna it, no  
I dont want to walk this earth  
If I gotta do it solo (solo)

Cuz I was so high  
And now I'm so low  
And I dont wanna walk around alone,(solo)  
I said I dont want to walk this earth  
If I gotta do it solo (solo, solo)

I dont wanna walk S-O-L-O (no no)  
I dont wanna walk S-O-L-O  
Oh nooo (Oh nooo)  
Solooo (solooo)  
I dont wanna walk S-O-L-O

And I dont wanna go, go  
I dont wanna go, go  
I dont wanna go, no  
I dont wanna go, no  
I dont want to walk this earth  
If I gotta do it solo (solo)

Cuz I was so high  
And now I'm so low  
And I dont wanna walk around alone, solo  
I said I dont want to walk this earth  
If I gotta do it solo (solo, solo)

At the end of the song those who were in the club cheered loudly. Smirking he walks off stage and walks over to me.

"How was it? he asked.

"Good, but I could do better." I smirked back.

"Really, then I guess it is a challenge. Mr. Habarashi, we have a challenge tonight. I am being challenged by Miss Haruno Sakura. She sings her song and the crowd decided the winner."

"Sounds good to me. It seems we have one more mystery kareokier! Turn on the music!"

I was handed a mic, but I pushed it away. Years of being an annoying fangirl mad my voice loud without a microphone.

The music started and I begain to sing.

Nobody believes me when I tell them that you're out of your mind.  
Nobody believes me when I tell them that there's so much you hide.  
You treat me like a queen when we go out,  
wanna show everyone what our love's about.  
All wrapped up in me whenever there is a crowd,  
But when no ones around;

There's no kindness in your eyes,  
The way you look at me, it's just not right.  
I can tell whats going on this time,  
Theres a stranger in my life.  
You're not the person that I once knew.  
Are you scared to let them know it's you?  
If they could only see you like I do,  
Then they would see a stranger too..

Did I ever do anything that was this cruel to you?  
Did I ever make you wonder who was standing in the room?  
You made yourself look perfect in every way,  
So when this goes down, I'm the one that will be blamed.  
Your plan is working so you can just walk away,  
Baby your secret's safe.

There's no kindness in your eyes,  
The way you look at me, it's just not right.  
I can tell whats going on this time,  
Theres a stranger in my life.  
You're not the person that I once knew.  
Are you scared to let them know it's you?  
If they could only see you like I do,  
Then they would see a stranger too..

Such a long way back, from this place that we are at.  
When I think of all the time I've wasted, I could cry..

There's no kindness in your eyes,  
The way you look at me, it's just not right.  
I can tell whats going on this time,  
Theres a stranger in my life.  
You're not the person that I once knew.  
Are you scared to let them know it's you?  
If they could only see you like I do,  
Then they would see a stranger too..

There's no kindness in your eyes,  
The way you look at me, it's just not right.  
I can tell whats going on this time,  
Theres a stranger in my life.  
You're not the person i once knew.  
Are you scared to let them know it's you?  
If they could only see you like I do,  
Then they would see a stranger too..

After the song ended I walked off and grabbed a drink by a passing waiter. The drink was punch and it was refreshing.

"Great singing forehead!" Ino cheered.

"Thanks. But I don't think the song was chosen well."

"Why not?" Ten Ten asked as she sipped her ice tea.

"It didn't go well with what Itachi sang before. Althoug, the song was really good."

"I think you and Itachi rocked." Kisame laughed loudly.

"Kisame, are you drunk?" I ask.

"Maybe."

Rolling our eyes Itachi took hold of my hand and led me into a corner where there was barely anyone around.

"Itachi?"

"Sakura, when do we tell them?" he asked as he nuzzled his face into my hair.

"Soon, they're coming over now." I whisper in his ear.

Our friends found the two of us kissing and I heard a thump.

Breaking the kiis I turn to see that Sasuke, Tobi, Deidara, and Hidan on the ground in a dead faint.

"Maybe we should've waited until tomorrow." I muttered.

"Nah, what would be the fun in that?"


	2. Hinata & Naruto

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! Nor do I own the song Good Girls Go Bad by Cobra Starship. Thank you and review please :DDisclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! Nor do I own the song Good Girls Go Bad by Cobra Starship. Thank you and review please :D

It has been about a month since we experienced Sakura and Itachi kissing.

I am back with my friends and the rest of the Akatsuki for my little sister, Hanabi's, birthday. My father, Hyuga Hiashi, had booked the place for guests only, so no kareoking unless people want to sing. There were soda and punch as drinks and the adults were only aloud to have two glasses of alcohol.

After finihsing up the decorations I looked around and smiled. Hanabi may have been favored by my father in the past, but now we are both loved equally. My father has been trying hard to make me happy since he neglected me since I was young, but the best thing he had done for me was let Naruto date me. I was so happy that I screamed for joy, literally.

Speaking of Naruto I see him now.

"Ohayo Hina-chan!" he yelled as he scopped me up in a bone-crushing hug. If I weren't a kunoichi I would have passed out from the lack of air and from the pain, but I'm stronger.

"Ohayo Naruto-kun." I smiled. I haven't stuttered since Naruto began to court me.

It was finally party time and I saw that eveyone had arrived except for my father and Hinabi. When I sensed their chakra near by everyone became silent and I turned off the lights. The door opened and the lights turned on and everybody yelled, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HANAIBI-CHAN!!!!"

I saw tears come to her eyes and smiled warmly.

"Happy birthday imouto." I smile.

She looked at me and pounced. I hugged her back as her tears spilled over. This was the first time that any of the Hyuga family members had a birthday like this.

"Arigato Nee-chan."

"You should thank Naruto-kun too. He was the one who thought it up and convinced father." I whispered into her ear.

She nodded and went to hug my boyfriend. I was happy that Hanabi was so willing to accept Naruto so fast when he first asked me out. Her, Sakura-san, and I had to convince my father to at least give Naruto a chance to prove he was worthy. Naruto also begged, but in a different manner. He forced himself to dress more fomal when ever he was invited to eat dinner with my family.

I remember when he even used manners, I thought I lost my boyfriend to a complete polite freak, but afterwards he proved to me that he was Naruto when he whispered some words into my ear.

During the party we watched Hanabi open presents. Everyone, including my father, playing truth or dare. And that was where we were at right now.

"Hinata-chan, truth or dare?" Sakura asked.

"Dare." I said.

She grinned and I knew what she was planning. We had talked before on what my dare would be if we ever played the game.

"I dare you to…" then she whispered the rest in my ear.

Blushing I nodded as she went to tell Naruto the dare.

Soon everyone was paying attention to the orange-loving teen with a microphone head set. As the music started and the lights dimmed a bit I snuck away with Sakura-san and I too put on the microphone head set.

Naruto:

I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad

I know your type  
(Your type)  
You're daddy's little girl  
Just take a bite  
(One bite)  
Let me shake up your world  
'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong  
I'm gonna make you lose control

She was so shy  
Till I drove her wild

I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
You were hanging in the corner  
With your five best friends  
You heard that I was trouble  
But you couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad 

Hinata:

I know your type  
(Your type)  
Boy, you're dangerous  
Yeah, you're that guy  
(That guy)  
I'd be stupid to trust  
But just one night couldn't be so wrong  
You make me wanna lose control 

Naruto:

She was so shy  
Till I drove her wild

I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad 

Hinata:

I was hanging in the corner  
With my five best friends  
I heard that you were trouble  
But I couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go bad 

Naruto:

Oh, she got away with the boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance

Hinata:

And he got away with the girls in the back  
Acting like they're too hot to dance 

Naruto:

Yeah, she got away with the boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance

Hinata:

And he got away with the girls in the back  
Acting like they're too hot to dance

I make them good girls go bad  
(They don't stand a chance)  
I make them good girls go  
The good girls go bad, yeah  
Good girls go bad 

Hinata:

I was hanging in the corner  
With my five best friends  
I thought that you were trouble  
But I couldn't resist

Naruto:

I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go bad

The lights turned the room lighter and both Naruto and I took off our microhphone head sets.

I grinned when he pulled me into a hug, then he kissed me lightly on the lips and like the first night he came over to dinner he whispered the words that made my heart flutter.

"Ne Hinata-chan, me and you will be together forever."


End file.
